


Germs and Hexes

by Acin_Grayson



Series: Batfam Week 2020 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Batfam Week 2020, Bruce Wayne is Not Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Magic and Science, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acin_Grayson/pseuds/Acin_Grayson
Summary: Jason finally gets to spend the day with his dad at work!
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Batfam Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657879
Comments: 5
Kudos: 144
Collections: Tales from the Cave





	Germs and Hexes

**Author's Note:**

> Jason is seven in this!  
> Fluff abound ~

Jason was practically vibrating with energy- but who could blame him? He was  _ finally  _ going to see his dad in action!!

Jason had been hearing about Bruce's work since before even meeting him. His clinic was open even more reliably than convenience stores, and more often than not entirely free of charge.

He was  _ especially _ famous for his having the knowledge to treat both humans  _ and _ fae folk.

Dr Bruce Wayne was the foremost Magical Ailment Specialist in the western hemisphere. (At least Jason thought so.)

And Jason was going to be his assistant for the day!

Jason was pretty sure even as a second grader that magic-specialist medicine was to be his future career, being the most amazing job  _ ever _ .

_ Yes _ , even better than an astronaut,  _ Timothy. _

"Ready to go, Jaylad?" Called Bruce, from the foyer.

In lieu of answering, Jason flew down the stairs and slid on socked feet to stand in front of him.

(It would've been really cool if he hadn't wiped out, honestly.)

Bruce laughed softly, helping him up before handing over his coat.

He even helped Jason with tying his shoes!

Bruce was just the best dad.

(This opinion carries through the whole car ride, because they  _ stop for gelato. _ )

When they reach the clinic, Bruce walks Jason through all the routines for making sure you don't spread germs or hexes to patients. ("First salt, then soap, Jaylad.")

Turns out there's a  _ lot  _ of things that can make people sick.

Bruce asks people stuff like; have you travelled anywhere with ticks, have you signed any contracts lately, have you eaten foods your body isn't used to, does anyone know your True Name?

One lady says no to  _ all of that _ but they still can't find what's draining her aura- until Bruce asks if she's made any second-hand purchases lately.

Turns out she thrifted some furniture, and Bruce thinks one of the pieces might be bespelled. 

"I'll refer you to a good cleansing specialist," Bruce tells her, writing stuff on his clipboard.

"Thank you so much, Dr Wayne."

Jason still giggles a little bit when people call Bruce  _ Doctor Wayne _ .

"It's my pleasure, Ms Atellé." Bruce assures her, putting his pen back in the jar.

That's his cue!

Jason hops out of the chair and grins at their patient. "Thank you for visiting the clinic today! It was very brave. Do you want a lollipop or a sticker?" He holds up a roll. "These ones have good luck sigils on them!"

She gives Jay a smile and takes a lollipop (A green one! The best color.) before thanking Bruce again and leaving.

Unfortunately, after that appointment was lunch. And after lunch, Jason had to go home.

All the pouting and puppy eyes in the world would not sway Bruce today, apparently.

He  _ did _ convince B to get him an extra chilli dog, though.

"You really enjoyed today, didn't you?" The man asked him as they parked the car in the driveway.

"Today," Jason pinned his dad with the widest most honest eyes that he could make, "was the  _ best. _ " 

Bruce smiled in the soft way that was like he was saying 'I love you' without saying it out loud.

"I'll make sure we can do this again, how's that sound?"

Jason might  _ actually _ cry.

"Oh,  _ Jaylad _ . Come here-" Bruce pulls him over the center console and into the most awkward-but-still-comforting hug he'd ever gotten.

"I loved spending the day with you too, kiddo." He muttered, pressing a kiss into Jason's hair. "We'll do this again soon, I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about medical practice or magic so [shrug emoji]


End file.
